


A Bit Not Good

by ConsultingDetectiveoftheEnterprise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Just Before That Scene In The Empty Hearse, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poor Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock/John if you squint, Torture, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingDetectiveoftheEnterprise/pseuds/ConsultingDetectiveoftheEnterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has time to think during his capture. Or that one when Sherlock is a bit not good. Or the one with a sucky summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Not Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just Something I wrote when I was on the train :p Enjoy - well kinda. Poor Sherlock.

There were many things Sherlock thought of during his capture. He had the opportunity- when one is chained to a wall for countless hours with a guard who takes pleasure in his rather brutal methods of denying you sleep and– well. It leaves plenty of time to think.

So Sherlock thought a lot. Every day _(minute?_ _Hour? Years_?) he would retreat into the tattered remains of his mind palace, away from the sickening crunch of a pipe on ribs, from the repulsive smell of burned flesh, and think.

Of John.

He thought of lots of things, 221B, London, his next mission, Mrs Hudson, Speedy’s, the guards obvious addiction to cross-dressing ( _the buttons? Really_?) his previous missions, Angelo.

Of John.

John was lovely. John would sit with Sherlock when the guards laughed and Sherlock would hear the unmistakable sound of their belts, apprehensive of the burning red pain that would follow. He would smile and talk of Sherlock’s cases, complain about the livers in the toaster and giggle at Buckingham Palace.

_Leave a note when?_

John would stoke his hair, John would kiss his forehead. John would forgive Sherlock, forgive that Sherlock was defiled, broken.

_You could._

But sometimes John wasn’t lovely. John would sneer and laugh when the whip ripped Sherlock’s back. He would spit at Sherlock, call him weak, revolting. John would tell Sherlock that this was his fault, what he deserved.

_You machine!_

 

John I-

 

There were many things thought Sherlock about during his capture.

 

_Let me through, he's my friend._


End file.
